


Of an Amber Autumnal

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: "He rose to his feet, his mind set on experimenting in this solitude. He approached the tree, hands resting behind his back as he tipped his head to glimpse the leaves and branches. The leaves were still bright and lush, and the flowers were just opening. He couldn’t tell if it was curiosity or instinct that guided his hand, but his palm came to rest on the bark, his fingers curling as he felt…something."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Of an Amber Autumnal

**Author's Note:**

> Panda’s Notes: Greek Gods usually have more than one title. And I feel like Zagreus should have some familial abilities that we haven’t been seeing

****

The house had been more colorful, even in just a few weeks of the Queen’s return. The courtyard was always open to residents and shades, and the greens of the new leaves brought a sliver of comfort even to those that would spend eternity taking in the view of them from Tartarus.

Orpheus could be caught settling beneath the ivies in the corner, petals nestled in his hair as he plucked wistful little notes and kissed Eurydice’s cheek as she hummed beside him.

Cerberus would roll in fallen leaves, and one of his heads would pull at vines if he wasn’t scolded in time.

Nyx adored the lavenders, planted just for her to keep a reliable supply.

Achilles would smile upon the geraniums, lost in thought, and Patroclus decorated his hair and shirt collar with other blossoms while he was away from his attention.

Meg and Dusa would have their breaks here instead of in the lounge sometimes, and Meg would seem to smile more beneath the tree in the corner, swaying just slightly when Orpheus played.

Thanatos would spirit by to pluck a few flowers, occasionally leaving a crown on his sleeping brother’s head or slipping stems behind his foster brother’s ears to make him flinch.

Very rarely, in the dead of a perceived night, even Hades lurked among the foliage, his hands guided by the Queen’s as she instructed him on the proper care for the narcissus she loved.

And Zagreus… Well, he was up to his old habit of lurking now that there was a new space to do so. How else would he have observed so many habits, after all? The knowledge of their happiness stirred his heart, and in the scarce moments when he could have the courtyard to himself, he’d let his back meet the grass and let loose a grateful sigh.

He shifted and curled up slightly, relishing slightly in the scratches and tickles of the grass along his back before he stretched his arms out until his shoulders loosened. He blinked slightly as his fingers caught the edge of a vastly different texture near him, and he shifted himself quickly to spot what he already knew was there: a footprint, of course; well, a trail, by now. Charred grass that crumbled to dust under his touch.

He couldn’t help pouting at that; when his mother roamed the courtyard, an aura seemed to follow her. For as many steps as he’d take while assisting her with plants or picking flowers for the house, the grass never actually burned under his feet when she was in proximity.

In fact, the entire courtyard seemed different when she wasn’t there. When it wasn’t burning black under him, the grass would occasionally brown and wilt as he walked over it. There were times when he sat under the tree by the house entrance, and he could spot the leaves hinting ambers and reds, with the flowers in the branches giving way to some kind of roundish fruit.

He rose to his feet, his mind set on experimenting in this solitude. He approached the tree, hands resting behind his back as he tipped his head to glimpse the leaves and branches. The leaves were still bright and lush, and the flowers were just opening. He couldn’t tell if it was curiosity or instinct that guided his hand, but his palm came to rest on the bark, his fingers curling as he felt…something.

Something like…power? Maybe?

Something like…unity? Sure.

Something like…time? That didn’t sound right, and yet…

“Ah! Darkness…” He hissed, rubbing the newly aching little spot on his head where something had fallen. His eyes widened as they found the offending object: the fruit he’d seen weeks before. He took it carefully in his hands, thumbs pressing curiously at the crisp and shining red skin.

There was a feeling here: brand new, and yet… familiar. His teeth pierced the fruit just a bit warily, and—

Zagreus never once seemed to sit still, and he managed to disappear like the night itself when it suited him. Even without her blood, he’d picked up something from Mother Nyx, it seemed.

Hades had dismissed the court hours ago, joining the search when Nyx herself had approached him worried.

Zagreus’s chambers were empty; and the balcony was scattered with his wooden practice weapons.

Hades’ own chambers, where he tended to creep about no matter how much he was scolded, were empty as well.

The shades in the archives had confirmed he wasn’t there; and the lounge was silent without his laughter.

There were simply not many places left to look, and the anger that filled Hades’ chest had long since been doused with a sort of fear. Another loss at his doorstep; he didn’t think he could fathom it.

…A doorstep. He turned his head, noticing where Cerberus scratched gently at the front door.

He hesitated to consider it. But Zagreus did always ask why he wasn’t allowed beyond the house’s main entrance.

Hades took a deep breath and settled himself, keeping his hands from shaking as he opened the door to the courtyard. To her garden. Everything here was to remain untouched, undisturbed by even prying eyes. And everything seemed to be untouched.

“Zagreus!” He called, worry lining his tone as he took careful steps out. He flinched at a rustle, stepping more urgently across the space and looking back and forth. He turned again when he heard the same sound, and his eyes grew wide as they fell on a corner that his Queen had adored.

The apple tree that she had always kept lush and green was missing its bright white blossoms. Several leaves were mottled with yellows and browns while others had changed color completely to beautiful reds and oranges that drew Hades in close. The flowers were replaced with fruits, although, it appeared most of them had fallen to the ground, and the branches shook again as Lord Hades moved to rest his hand on the trunk.

Something nestled into his hair, and he resisted the instincts to flinch and swing at what he realized were tiny hands.

“Hello, Father,” The godling’s small voice reached out to him through excited giggles. He hung upside down by his knees where he'd hooked them on a branch. "Look, see?" He gestured broadly to the affected tree and patch of foliage around it, and Hades allowed himself to feign amazement just this once.

"I do see..." He murmured, reaching up to grab Zagreus carefully by his ribcage. The godling squirmed himself about until he was being held upright, laughing softly and stretching his arms. One hand was closed around a laurel of red and yellow leaves, and the other… “You’ve hurt yourself again.” 

Indeed, the boy’s hand had a long cut across its palm, and bright red blood welled to its surface, likely invited by a particularly rough patch of tree bark.

“I made these though!” Zagreus insisted, more or less forcing his father’s attention to the laurel he held. He fixed it as best he could along his hairline, and it seemed to rest crooked on one ear. “Is yours alright?”

He reached up curiously, and Hades humored him by reaching up himself to remove the headpiece. It was nearly identical to the one Zagreus wore, obviously altered for size, and as Hades looked between it and his son’s mismatched eyes, he found a tightness in his chest.

“It’s just fine, boy.” He said softly, putting it back on and adjusting Zagreus’s own. “Thank you. Let’s take care of your hand.”

Zagreus gently grabbed at Hades’ beard with his unmarred hand, leaning out of his arms to point with the other at one of the apples. “Father, wait. Will you tell me what those are first?”

Hades had winced and growled faintly at being pulled, but as he brought his free arm up to cradle the boy closer, he watched blood drip off of his son’s hand into the grass. Within seconds, stems were reaching from the dirt below, and bright orange crocus blossoms opened up before being stained slightly with drops of blood. Hades’ voice was lost for a moment as he lowered himself to kneel beside them and the new ones that grew when Zagreus flailed his bleeding hand at an apple stem until he could catch it between his fingers.

He laughed victoriously before looking up at Hades again. “Father?” He asked gently, his free hand brushing the corner of his father's eye.

Hades flinched slightly, shaking his head and clearing his throat as Zagreus offered him the apple he held. “They, ah… They’re apples, Zagreus.” He explained quietly, voice slightly choked as he picked up a few and placed them in his son’s arms. “Autumn fruits. Like the pomegranates you like. We’ll bring some of them for you to taste, but we’re cleaning your hand first. And more importantly, I’ll be thinking of a consequence for you. You know you aren’t allowed out here.

Zagreus seemed conflicted in his reaction, absorbing all of the words at once. “Yes, sir…” He sighed a bit disappointedly, glancing around at the plants that he would be barred from again.

Hades sighed as he looked on the saddened godling, smiling patiently to himself as he used his free hand to tickle softly under his chin until he giggled and curled slightly against his father’s chest.

The house rejoiced; the prince was found again. And once he had received a sufficient amount of scolding that would roll off his back like water, as well as punches in the arm and back for worrying his young friends, the wound on his hand was closed, and the apples he’d created were shared.

His “punishment” was stricter training with Achilles, but that didn’t seem to last beyond the next time Zagreus’s banter made the shade laugh.

And the laurels he’d made never browned or crumbled.

Zagreus had never been good at keeping time. But he couldn’t fathom how many centuries had to have passed to affect such a memory. Maybe he had suppressed it willfully after their falling out.

He didn’t regret the decades of contempt he’d paid to his father. They, as a whole, had agreed that he’d deserved nearly all of it. Yet, this feeling that was filling his soul, stemming awkwardly from nostalgia, sent shivers through his body and stole his breath away.

“Zagreus?”

He’d flinched at the voice behind him, dropping the half-eaten apple to the ground. The tears that had clung to its skin slipped into the soil and quickly gave life to a patch of several crocus blossoms in yellows and purples and reds.

When he finally turned, his eyes still wet with tears, he saw his mother standing in shock as his father looked over both of them at the apple tree.

“I, um… Mother, I’m—” He was interrupted by her embracing him tightly, soft sobs spilling out of her around ecstatic laughter.

He hugged her as well, letting his tears go into her shoulder as her Spring encroached slightly upon his Autumn, seemingly guided to halt before overtaking the corner. Hades approached them, appearing stoic as always even as he wrapped a single arm around their embrace, his hand carding through Zagreus’s hair before resting on his shoulder.

“I admit I was beginning to believe this power of yours had been lost to time.” He sighed, hinting a smile under his beard as he reached to pull one of the apples from the tree.

“You knew about this?” Persephone gasped indignantly, clutching Zagreus tighter and giving her husband several subdued jabs on his side until he was almost forced to smile and recoil from her. “And you didn’t tell me?! What else haven’t you told me about him?!”

“That he could tell you himself or that he’s clearly forgotten about?”

“I would be open to either, thank you!”

He seemed to put some thought into the request, running a hand through his beard before motioning up to the leaves that adorned his head. They hadn’t seemed to notice Zagreus squirming out of his mother’s arms, and he crouched near them to pluck a few of the flowers at their feet.

He plucked the petals and stepped lazily away from them, smiling softly to himself as he glanced at them. What did he know of the Autumn anyway? Not much beyond what he’d heard from shades and stories. But he could feel a power stirring beside the mischief in his heart, and he drew a deep breath before blowing the petals out of his palms. A breeze swept heavily through the courtyard, wrapping petals around his parents’ bodies and settling them in their hair and the skulls adorning their clothes.

Their eyes fell on each other’s, conversation interrupted by shivers and chuckles as the chill brought them close again. Zagreus was a bit hesitant to rejoin their embrace this time, but it was Hades who caught him by his arm when he tried to creep by. And Persephone sprinkled petals over his hair and face as they laughed at his embarrassed blush.

Zagreus: Son of Hades and Persephone; God of Blood and Autumn.

**Author's Note:**

> Panda’s Notes: Fun fact/Minor Dialogue Spoiler, in the middle of writing this, I took a break to play a round of Hades and got the Achilles interaction where Zagreus seems very unhappy with the idea of being the "God of" Something. As you can imagine, I promptly ignored this while also chalking it up to his innate desire to flee from the concept of responsibility. I wouldn't be surprised if we could call him the God of Youth.


End file.
